What Really Happened in Paris
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: What could've happened in Paris and its consequences. Starts Jibbs and eventually becomes Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**What **_**really**_** happened after Paris...**

_**No, I do not own NCIS, if I did, Jenny would be alive, but no one would know but Gibbs, and Jeanne would have never been in the show in the first place.**_

Director Jenny Shepard looked at her son and her daughter asleep on the couch. She had been typing for a while, and looked at her watch, it was 9:00. _ No wonder, Leah and J are asleep, _she thought. Jenny went over to the couch and woke the two sleeping five year-olds up. "Leah, J, we're gonna go home now, okay?" Her children looked at her groggily, picked up there stuffed animals, and walked out the door, each holding one of their mom's hands. On the ride home, Jenny turned on the radio, to her annoyance there was the song her and the man she loved had heard in Paris. Her mind went back six years ago..._ No!_ she thought coming back to her senses, _I can't think this way, it's over and done with._ Jenny looked back at her sleeping kids and smiled, her son favored him, alot. She drove into the drive way and parked the car.

Later that night, Jenny was on her sofa reading, when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it. To her surprise, standing in her doorway was Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Jethro," she said, "What are you doing here at eleven o'clock at night?"

"I need to talk to you about the case, Jen."

"Okay," she said, "Come in."

"The case is getting pretty hard to handle, we may need to get Ziva and Tony to do some undercover work again."

"I don't know, Jethro." Jenny said hesitantly.

"Jen, this is Ziva and DiNozzo we're talking about here." She was about to respond when she heard a voice say, "Mommy?" Jenny turned, "What is it?" She said, "Why are you up?"

"Leah pushed me out of bed." Just then they all heard a ripple of thunder. Leah came running into the room. "Mommy, I'm scared!" Jenny looked at her two children and motioned them to come sit on the couch with her.

"Who's that," her daughter asked pointing towards Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Jenny and then at the children and then at Jenny again. "You gonna fill me in, Jen?"

"This," she said, "is Leah Jennifer and Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs looked dumfounded. _He had kids?_ He looked at Jenny. She could tell that things had clicked. "Paris," he said, it wasn't a question. She looked at him and with her eyes said, Yes. "You sure?" He said.

"Obviously Jethro, what other child could look more like you?" She said nodding towards their son. He looked at the boy asleep by his sister. This boy was definitely his son. Who could mistake the brown hair, and the child's blue eyes? Then he turned to look at his daughter, she had Jenny's red hair and his blue eyes, but the shape of the eyes was definitely Jenny's.

The next day, Gibbs was at his desk. He tried to concentrate, but ultimately couldn't.

"Boss? Boss?" Gibbs was taken back to reality by McGee, "Your phone is ringing."

"Oh," he said, "Yeah... alright. Abby's got something." He got up out of his seat and the team followed him.

"What do we have?"

"Well, that mark on the vic, was made from the razor. _And_," she said rolling in her chair to her computer, "the man who killed him was none other than, our first victim." Gibbs didn't answer. "Gibbs?"

"Thanks Abbs." The girl took a sip of her Caf-pow before she saluted him. Gibbs' phone rang, "Gibbs... Alright Jen...We'll be there, yeah, bye."

"MTAC!"

At MTAC, the team was assembled, when Jenny said, "Ziva, Tony, we need you to do some undercover work." The two looked at each other, they were speechless.

"You will be undercover as a married couple."

"Again!" Tony got head slapped. He touched the back of his head tenderly and stared at Ziva with a _what was that for_ look on his face. Ziva smiled and turned back to Jenny.

"You will also have a child with you, a daughter." Both Ziva and Tony looked at each other, they could deal with being married, but a _kid_!

"You, Tony will be Mark Billings, and Ziva, you will be his wife Hannah. You have a seven month old daughter who is named Hadassah. Now, go and get ready." The two went out of the room. Gibbs was right behind them when Jenny cleared her throat, Gibbs turned around, "My office."

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the two were in her office, with the door closed, Gibbs said," Why didn't you tell me about our kids, Jen?"

"I didn't want to trouble you, besides you got married, before I had the chance."

"Why didn't you contact me at least, I got divorced from her not even a year after that."

"I thought I could handle it."

"How come I never noticed them Jen?"  
"I had my house keeper to help me." Jennifer Shepard sat at her desk and started typing.

"Jen, don't push me away. I want to help."

"You can help by going away."

"Why is it that when you need help, you always push me away!" With that Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked out of the office, slamming the door on his way out. Jenny sat there stunned, _what have I done_, she asked herself. She picked up her things and left.

Ziva got out her suitcase, and started packing. _ Tony._ Ziva thought to herself, she _needed_ to get her partner out of her head. They were just partners, after all, besides Tony had Jeanne. She couldn't stand Jeanne, it drove her nuts, _what did he see in this woman? Why couldn't __she__ be with Tony! At least they never married._ Ziva's phone rang, bringing her back to reality. She opened it and saw the caller ID, Tony.

"Hi, Tony."

"Z, I need your opinion."

"Launch."

"It's _shoot_, Ziva."

"Whatever, Tony, what is your problem?"

"Do you want to really go undercover with a kid?"

"We don't really have a choice Tony."

"I _know_ Ziva, but if we did?"

"I would."  
"Really!? I didn't peg you as someone who liked kids, Ziva."

"Well, I do. Goodbye Tony."

"Z, wait.." Ziva cut the phone off before he was able to finish.

"Idiot." Tony said to himself as he threw some more clothes into his suitcase. He could see his file on his bed beside his suitcase. He opened it up and read it as he sat down on the bed.

Gibbs sat in his bedroom with his phone in his hand, he was hoping in vain that she would call. He decided to turn out the light and go to bed. He had been asleep for an hour, when his phone rang.

"Hello," he said groggily.

"Jethro?" Gibbs sat up.

"Jen, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come over."

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jenny looked in her son's bedroom, she couldn't believe someone could take him, not her son. There was a knock on the door. She rushed to the door and opened it.

"Gibbs!" She said crying.

"Jen," he said soothingly, "What happened, are the kids okay?"  
"Leah is fine, but J, is gone, he's been kidnapped." Jenny looked at Gibbs with sorrow in her eyes, he took her in his arms and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva and Tony were in the house they would be using, sitting at the table with a lap top in front of them. Tony had their 'daughter' in his lap.

"What did you two find out?" Gibbs asked.

"We found that the man who is kidnapping the children has another kid."

"Who?"

"We aren't sure, but we think it's a little boy."

"Find out."

"K, Boss." Tony looked at Ziva once he shut his laptop. "We should probably put her to bed."

"Probably, do you want me to take her?"

"No, I can." Tony got up and took the baby to her room.

Later that day, Gibbs and Jenny were in MTAC, and Ziva was on the screen, "We found that there is definitely a little boy there. Tony is still trying to track down the name of him." Tony came on the screen a moment later, "I found who the boy is."  
"Who is it DiNozzo?"

"That's weird."  
"What?"  
"The boy's name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jr." Jenny's face paled and then she turned to Gibbs and said with determination, "We _have_ to find him."

"Boss, is there something you haven't told us?" Tony asked wryly.

"Gibbs broke rule 12?" Ziva asked. Tony gave her the answer with a grin, they started laughing. Gibbs glared at them. They were quiet.

"Ziva," Jenny said, "You are the only person at the moment who can get close enough to J right now to do anything. Tony, will help you, just give him the details first."

"On it."

A few days later, Ziva and Tony were listening to McGee.

"We found where J is. He is at 2121 Evergreen Street. Gibbs has gone to get you both to go with him. Abby will come take care of Haddy." Tony shut the laptop and looked at Ziva, "Let's get ready."

Hours later, Jenny was sitting at Gibbs' desk wringing her hands. She watched her daughter drawing. The little girl looked up.

"Is J ever coming back?"

"I don't know. Daddy is finding him." Just then Jenny and Leah looked up. Jenny saw Gibbs with their son in his arms. She was ecstatic. Director Shepard picked up her daughter and walked over to where Gibbs was. Tony and Ziva stood by the wall behind the family. They looked at one another, nodding, they went to go find Abby and their 'daughter'.

In the lab, they saw her and McGee playing with the baby.

"Hey guys," Tony said. The couple looked up. Abby got up and said, "I heard they found Gibbs' son."

"Yeah, it was obviously private, so we decided to come down here and see how your niece was doing McGeek."

"She's fine, she's going home tomorrow morning."

"You gonna keep her with you?"

"Abby'll help me."

"This isn't going into your new book is it Thom?"

"Shut up Tony."

"Abby," Ziva asked a minute later, "You are more hyper than usual, why?"

"You and Tony have to keep this quiet..." Abby was cut short, when Leah came running out of the elevator screaming, "Aunt Ziva, Aunt Ziva!"

"What is it?" She asked picking the five year old up."

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married!"

"Really?!"

"Uh- huh, and Mommy said J and me get to help!"

"Wow." A minute later Jenny came in and said, "Leah, it's time to go home."

"Ok Mommy. Bye Aunt Ziva." The little girl kissed Ziva on the cheek and went with her mom. Ziva turned to Abby and said, "What were you saying earlier?"

"Nothing, it's not important. I've gotta get home anyway. Bye guys." Abby picked up her things and walked out the door, McGee looked down at his niece who was asleep and said, "I should probably leave to." Tony and Ziva looked at each other they decided to turn Abby's lights out.

"Hey, Z."

"Yes Tony?"

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Not tonight Tony, I'd rather go home."

"Alright, I understand. See ya' tomorrow." The partners walked out of the building and went home.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Ziva got home that night, she went straight to her room. Ten minutes later, she was in bed. Ziva awoke three hours later to her cell ringing. She looked at the clock, 1:00.

"Shalom," she said groggily.

"Ziva, it's me, Tony. I need you to pick me up."

"Where are you?"

"At a bar."

"I can tell that Tony by the sound of your voice."

"I'm at Sharona down on 34 and Ulysses."

"Alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Tony turned, he saw Ziva coming towards him. "Hi, Ziva. You want a drink?"

"I'm here to take you home Tony."

"Great! Get her a scotch will ya?"

"Tony DiNozzo. Come on." After a few minutes of prodding, Ziva finally got him into her car. Ziva looked at Tony, he was passed out in the passenger seat of her car.

"Good." She thought. Then she heard him mumble. She ignored him at first, but realized her plan was futile. Thirty minutes later, she got him to his bed, she turned to leave. Ziva looked at his couch, she decided to rest before she left.

Tony woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He opened his eyes and searched for it. After finding it he put it up to his ear.  
"Hello?"

"Where in the world are you DiNozzo?!"

"At home."

"It's 7:00! And if you find David tell her to get here ASAP!" Tony shut his phone and jumped in the shower. Ziva woke up to hear water running, she looked around.

"Great." She said, "I fell asleep here." She looked at her phone, 7:20. She got up and right as she was leaving, Tony says, "Ziva? Why are you in my house?"

She turned around, "I drove you home last night remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

Tony and Ziva walked up to the crime scene.  
"DiNozzo, David, get to work." They looked at each other and sighed.

"Got somethin' Boss." McGee yelled. "Kiss Up." Tony said to himself. Ziva gave him a quizzical look.

"Get it to Abby when we get back."

"What's the time of death Duck."

"Well, Jethro it seems that it was about 12 hours ago."

**I know this chapter is fairly short, but that's how it panned out. Anyway, I know you are probably completely confused as to why Tony was at a bar, but I promise it will be explained in a later chapter. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the lab, Abby was getting prints on her latest victim.

"What do ya got Abbs?" Abby turned to Gibbs, taking the Caf-pow out of his hands.

"The murder weapon was a short, blunt object and I'm still waiting for..." There was a ding of her computer.

"Never mind. The prints belong to a Thomas Michealson."

"Thanks Abbs."

"No prob Gibbs." Ziva and Tony came down a few minutes later.

"You wanted to talk to us?"

"Yeah, McGee wanted to be down here, but he can't. I'm getting married." Ziva's eyes lit up.

"Really!?" Ziva said giving her a hug.

"Yep." Tony got his turn at giving a hug to the forensic scientist.

"Abby? What is this?" Ziva asked looking at one of the computers in her lab.

"Nothing." By this time Tony had walked over there.

"Is that me and Ziva Abs?"

"No."

"Abby Sciuto."

"Fine." She relinquished power and let the partners look at it.

"Look at that Ziva, it's a mini you." Tony said. He turned to Abby, "Wow, I had no idea we were parents. Why didn't you tell us?" They heard laughing behind them. Turning around, they saw Ziva laughing, clutching a table to support herself.

"Ziva?" Tony asked. The woman in front of him started laughing again. She finally regained her composure and said, "What in the world Abby? Why?"

"I was doing this same thing to me and McGee the other day when I got bored, and decided to work on other people. Since I couldn't do it to Gibbs and Jenny, I did it to you guys."

"Do you honestly think that _that_ could happen?" Tony said.

"Yes." Abby said defiantly. Ziva and Tony looked at each other. Then they started laughing all over again. Abby looked at them both, "Fine, out of my lab. Shoo, the both of you."

In the elevator, Tony and Ziva stood as far away from each other as possible.

"That was..."

"Interesting?" Tony finished Ziva's sentence.

"Yes, interesting." She said. They stepped out of the elevator, "Do you think that could really happen?" Tony asked.

"Could what happen, Tony?" Gibbs said coming into the bullpen.

"Nothing Boss."

"Good, get to work."

Later, Ziva got an e- mail from Tony.

_So?_

So, what?

_Do you think that we would ever end up with kids?_

Us?

_Don't you ever want kids Ziva?_

"Aunt Ziva!" Ziva looked up to see Leah running to her desk.

"What is it tatelah?"

"Mommy wants us to go shopping for dresses!"

"She does?"

"Yep! Come on!" Ziva looked at Gibbs who motioned for her to leave.

"Come on Leah, let's go meet your mom." Leah grabbed the officer's hand and led her to the elevator. Tony watched as Ziva left with the little girl.

"So when are we going to get our suits Boss?"

"Not now DiNozzo."

**I have a question, which season and episode is the one with the computer generated baby? I've been trying to find it, but without success. Thanks! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

At the bridal shop, Ziva sat with Gibbs' and Jenny's children on either side of her.

"Jenny, come out, the dress can't look _that_ bad on you!"

"Fine." She called from the dressing room. Director Jennifer Shepard walked out of her hiding place in front of her best friend and children.

"You look pretty Mommy." Leah and her brother said together. Jenny and Ziva laughed at the five year olds.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Would Gibbs like it?"

"He should."

"Try on the other dress you picked out, and then we'll compare the two." Jenny went and tried on the other dress. Thirty minutes later, she made her decision.

"Now, that we have _my _dress picked, we're going to pick out _yours_."

"Oh, no. No." The Israeli liaison officer said. "There is _no_ way I'm going to try on bridesmaid's dresses!"

"Yes, you are. Now go, unless you want to pick out my kids' clothes."

An hour later, Ziva came out of the dressing room with a floor length, purple, strapless dress.

"Well?" Ziva said glaring at Jenny.

"I like it. It looks very nice on you Ziva." Jenny turned to her daughter who sat beside her, "What do you think?"

"I think Aunt Ziva looks pretty in it." Just then two men came up to where they all were.

"Ooh, _Zi_va." Ziva looked at the man standing there.

"Ooh _To_ny." She responded. Gibbs and Jenny glanced at each other. Jenny cleared her throat and said to her friend.

"Well then. I think it's unanimous Ziva. This'll be your bridesmaid's dress."

"Mommy?" Leah said looking at Jenny, "When can I get a dress?"

"We're going to do that next."  
"Okay."

The team watched as Leah came out with a purple dress on with a white ribbon around it. This had been the fourth dress the stubborn five year- old had tried on. They had already bought a suit for her brother, who griped and complained the whole time, until finally he was reprimanded.

"Is this one pretty?" The little girl asked them all. They were all pretty worn out by the time she tried on the third one, thankfully, Jenny and Ziva had found this one.

"Yes," Gibbs said staring at his daughter, he looked at Jenny with a _We done yet_ expression, she told him yes, and finally, everyone went home.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed and it was now the night before the wedding. Ziva rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, 3:00 am, five more hours and they could get ready. She lied on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She thought about everything that had happened in the past. All that came up in her mind was Tony. She _had_ to stop thinking about him. Ever since Abby had done that stupid thing with that machine, Tony hadn't stopped pestering her thoughts. She looked at the clock once more, 3:30. She decided to go back to sleep.

"Stop touching your hair, Jen. You look fine."

"Okay." The Director of NCIS turned and looked at the three girls standing in front of her. "Does everyone remember what to do? Do you Leah?"

"Yes'm I do. I walk in front of you and throw flowers on each side."

"Good." Ziva straightened her friend's veil before she opened the door.

Ziva woke up the next day to her doorbell ringing. She got out of bed, wrapped her robe around her and went to open the door. She opened it and saw Gibbs and Jenny with their kids.

"Shalom."

"Morning Ziva," Gibbs said to her.

"Hello, you two. Are you ready to spend the week with me?" The two shook their heads groggily.

"Come inside, have any of you eaten?"

"We gave something to the kids to tide them over, but no we haven't."

"Okay. Would you like me to fix you something?"

"I got it covered Z." Ziva looked up to see Tony behind the family.

"Who wants pancakes?"

"Me!" The twins said together.

An hour later, everyone was sitting at Ziva's dining room table. Thankfully she had a couple extra chairs. Jenny looked at her watch.

"Oh, Jethro, we gotta go or we'll miss our plane."

"Alright," Ziva said, "Say good- bye to your parents."

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy."

"Bye." The children kissed their parents good- bye and visa versa. Ziva looked at Tony, Tony looked at Ziva. Tony started clearing the table.

"You don't have to do that, Tony, I will."

"It's fine. You get the kids settled in." She turned to Leah and J.

"Where do you want to sleep? You can sleep with the couch pulled into a bed, or we can make a tent tonight and you can sleep there." The children exchanged glances.

"A tent!"

"Okay. What do you both want to do today?"

"Can we go to the zoo?"

"Sure. Tony?" He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to go to the zoo. Do you want to come along?"

"Um..."

"Please, Uncle DiNozzo? Please?" He looked at the children who had all but attached on to his legs.

"Okay. Let me go home and change."

"Can we take your car instead of mine? It's too small."

"Sure, hurry up and get ready so I can go home and change."


	8. Chapter 8

**If I'm not mistaken, someone said they wanted more Tiva, well now you get it, enjoy.**

Tony shut the trunk door to his SUV and handed each of the kids a water bottle. Ziva took each of the kids' hands and they went to pay. Once they were inside, Ziva and Tony asked the kids where they wanted to go. They each said to see the monkeys. They walked to the monkeys and watched them swing around. About thirty minutes later, the children complained they were hungry. Ziva and Tony decided it was a good time to have lunch and they went and sat down. They were in the middle of eating lunch when a woman about Tony's age came and tapped Tony lightly on the shoulder.

"Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes," he looked at the girl, "Emma Gaines?" Ziva gave Tony a questioning look. Emma answered for him.

"I dated Tony when we were in high school. You must be his wife. You never said you had a wife! When did this happen?" Tony looked uncomfortable and said, "Ziva? She," he was cut off by his ex- girlfriends rambling.

"Your kids are adorable Tony! How old are they?"

"Five, but Emma, they're not..."

"Five! Oh, what are your names?" The children looked at Ziva who shook her head. Ziva took the food from the table and located a trash can. After throwing the food away, she said to her boss's kids, "You want to go see more of the zoo?" They shook their heads yes.

"Come on _dear_." Ziva looked at her partner's ex- girlfriend and said, "Nice meeting you, Emma, but we have to go."

"Bye. Nice seeing you again Tony."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Ziva?" J asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure. Did you bring any with you?"

"Yep! _Cars_!"

"I don't want to watch _Cars,_" Leah whined. Tony stepped in and said, "How 'bout we watch what your brother wants to watch, and tomorrow we can watch one of your movies."

"Okay," the child said reluctantly. Ziva looked at the little kids and said, "Do you want your tent now, or later?"

"Now!" Both children said in unison. Ziva took blankets from her hall closet and put them on the couch, then Tony took the kitchen chairs and put them in the shape of a square. Next, Ziva and Tony put the blankets over the chairs, the kids grabbing things to keep them in place.

Thirty minutes later, Leah and J were in their tent watching the movie; Tony and Ziva were on the couch. While they watched the movie the phone rang. Ziva got up to answer it.

"Shalom."

"_Hey Ziva, it's Jen. Jethro and I just wanted to tell the kids good- night_."

"Alright, they're watching _Cars_ at the moment." Ziva took the receiver away from her ear.

"Leah, J, your parents are on the phone." The two children got out of their tent and ran to the phone.

"Hi, Mommy!" Leah said.

"Hi!" J said.

The Director laughed at her kids. _"Hey, are you being good for Aunt Ziva?"_

"Yes!"

_"Daddy is going to talk to you guys now, I love you two. Night."_

"Night Mommy, we love you." Tony looked at the twins. Then he looked at Ziva and smiled.

"What?"

"I knew you always wanted kids." Ziva hit him lightly in the arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony sat on the couch with the two kids next to him and Ziva. He looked at the kids; the movie was just about over. Tony could barely keep his eyes open. Finally, he gave in and went to sleep. The movie had ended. J and Leah looked at their 'aunt' and 'uncle' asleep on the couch Leah looked at her brother and motioned for them to take the DVD out and go to sleep. The children got out of their spots. Tony's arm fell on Ziva's shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. Brother and sister crawled into their tent and went to sleep.

**I hope you didn't think the ending was too corny, well anyway, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva awoke to laughing, she pretended to still be asleep, "Aunt Ziva," the kids said, "Time to wake up! Uncle DiNozzo made breakfast!" She stayed on the couch.

"Aunt Ziva?" The children went over to her, all of a sudden, Ziva sat up, grabbed the kids, and started to tickle them.

"Breakfast!" Ziva led the five year olds to the kitchen. While they were eating, Tony said, "Do you have school today?"

"Yes sir. Mommy and Daddy said Aunt Ziva was supposed to take us to school." Tony cocked an eye at Ziva, she smiled at him.

"Let's get ready, okay?"

"Alright."

Ziva walked into the kindergarten classroom. The teacher came up to her and said, "You must be Ms. David. J and Leah's mom said you'd be taking them to school." Ziva almost gave a sigh of relief. She looked around the room at all the drawings and paintings on the wall.

"Aunt Ziva?"

"Yes?" Ziva said as she bent down to talk to Leah.

"Are you picking me and J up, or is Uncle DiNozzo?"

"Probably me."

"Okay." The teacher looked at Ziva.

"I take it your husband won't be picking them up?" Ziva gave her a questioning look and then laughed, "No, 'Uncle DiNozzo,' is my co- worker. We are partners at NCIS."

"Oh, I'm sorry, will he pick the children up at all this week?"  
"Possibly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony walked into the bullpen and went up to Ziva's desk.

"How'd it go?"

"How did what go Tony?"

"Taking Gibbs' kids to school."

"Fine."

"Fine? Just _fine_? No, 'I almost had to force myself not to use my ninja skills to kill the teacher?'"

"Why would I want to kill the teacher?"  
"Never mind."

"Tony." He turned and then quickly went over to her desk when he saw her face.

"Ziva, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I just got a hit on the child kidnapper we've been looking for."

"Who is it Ziva?"

"It's Jeanne."

"I thought she was in prison."

"It says she got out three months ago on parole." Tony stared at her.

"You want to call Gibbs?"

"No. I got it Ziv."  
"You sure it won't interfere with the case?"

"I'll make sure it doesn't. Where's McGee?"

"He's down with Abby."

"Can you get him for me?"

"Sure." Ziva stood up and went down to Abby's lab.

"McGee, Tony wants you in the bull pen."

"He needs you to help capture someone for him." Ziva said stepping out of the elevator.

"Who?" McGee asked.

"Jeanne." Tony said putting a file on his desk.

"Jeanne? I thought..." McGee was cut off by Tony,

"So did I." Ziva looked down at her watch.

"Tony, it's 1430, do you want to pick Leah and J up while McGee and I find her?"

"No, you can get them."

"Tony," Ziva said warily.

"Okay," Tony said reluctantly.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Okay, tell me how you liked it. Personally, I can't stand Jeanne, so I decided to make her the bad guy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good news, you now get to know why Tony was at a bar. In case you forgot about that little detail, see chapter 4. Now…read…**

Tony sat in his car as he waited for the two children to come out. When he saw the children, he got out of his car and waited for them. Leah and J ran to meet Tony. Their teacher came to Tony's car and said, "You must be Tony DiNozzo, I'm their teacher, Elaine Anderson, I hear you and your co- worker are taking care of them for the week."

"Yes, we are."

"Your co- worker Ms. David."

"David." Tony said correcting the teacher's pronunciation of Ziva's name.

"David, said you would be picking the children up occasionally." Tony smiled at her.

"If you'll excuse us Ms. Anderson, I have to take the kids back to the office."

"Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony, where are Leah and J?" Ziva said as she saw Tony coming into the bull pen without them.

"Relax Z, they're with Abs."

"We're not exactly sure where she is." McGee said to Tony.

"Who McGee?"

"Jeanne... you two weren't talking about her were you?"

"No, we weren't." Tony's phone rang a minute later, "Got it Abs." Tony turned to Ziva and McGee, "Abby's got something."

What' d' ya got Abs?" Tony said as they all came into the lab.

"I found the prints to the glasses."

"Are they Jeanne's?"

"No, they're someone else's."

"Who's Abby?"

"They belong to an Emma Gaines." Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"McGee," Tony said, "get all the information you can on Emma Gaines, _past high school_."

"On it."

"Ziva, I need you to take the kids home, I'll come home later."

"Tony," Ziva started.

"Now." Ziva did as she was told and took the kids with her to get in the car.

At her apartment, Ziva sat down with the children to eat.

"Aunt Ziva?" Leah said.

"Yes tatelah?"

"Where is Uncle DiNozzo?"

"He'll be here in a little bit. Eat your dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Ziva cringed inwardly at being called ma'am. Just then, the door opened and Tony came in.

"Uncle DiNozzo!" J called as he got up out of his chair, with Leah not far behind him.

"Hi!" Tony said hugging the children, "Go finish your dinner, okay?"

"Are you eating with us?"

"Yeah." Tony sat down at the table with his food. He looked at Ziva with a glum expression on his face. Seeing that the children were done with their food, she had them get into their pajamas. A little later they were asleep and Tony and Ziva sat at Ziva's kitchen table and talked.  
"Tony, what did you find out?"

"Well, I found out that Emma met Jeanne in college and that they kept in touch. It wasn't until a little while ago they started kidnapping. McGee also found that Emma had a son, who died in a hit and run."

"Do you think that is what caused her to be a kidnapper?"

"Possibly, but we still need to find how Jeanne fit into it all."

"Do you think…" Ziva was cut off by Tony who said, "I don't know. What I do know is that I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight."

"Alright. I do have a question about Jeanne." Ziva said as she picked up the plates off of the table and put them in the sink,

"What?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Is she the reason why you went to the bar that night?" Tony looked down at his hands when she said this. Knowing she had just gotten her answer, the Liaison officer changed the subject. "Where are you sleeping?" Ziva asked as she washed the dishes.

"I don't know, I was thinking of going home, but since it's nearly midnight, I'll probably take the couch."

"Okay, I'll get you some sheets in a minute."

"Thanks. Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind it's a stupid question."

"What?"

"I was just wonderin'."

"What?"

"What it would look like if you had a kid." Ziva gave him a confused look.

"Sorry I said it, I must be more tired than I thought I was."

"Maybe." Ziva said, drying her hands and walking to her linen closet, "Here," she said tossing some sheets at Tony.

"Thanks." Tony said picking the sheets up and putting them on the couch.

**Now, if you will be so kind, review…**


	11. Chapter 11

At NCIS the next day, the team got a hit on the suspects. Grabbing their gear, they headed out to apprehend them. When they got to the scene, they spotted the girls instantly. McGee, who was with his nephew, came walking by the suspects.

"Hi," Emma said stooping down to the boy's height, "What is your name?"

"Stephan."

"Well Stephan, have you seen my little boy? He's about as tall as you with brown hair and has on a blue and white striped shirt and blue jeans and his name is Jordan."

"No I haven't."

"Do you want to help me find him?"

"Okay." The boy replied hesitantly. She was about to take the boy's hand when she heard someone behind her say, "NCIS! Emma Gaines you are under arrest for the kidnapping of three Navy officer's children." She put her hands behind her back and looked at her accomplice and put her head down.

An hour later McGee sat in the interrogation room with Emma. In the other room, Tony and Ziva were watching.

"This woman is nuts." Tony said as he listened to the woman tell what had happened. "She's never going to make it in jail." Ziva looked at him.

"You can't be that hard on her Tony. What would you do if you had a child and they died?"

"Move on."

"It's not that easy Tony." Tony looked at her. Her expression was one of sorrow and anger.

"Tali?"

"I'll go pick up Leah and J." Ziva said and then she left the room.

When Ziva pulled up to the children's school, she realized she was early. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and cried. She hadn't cried like this in years, and it felt good to her. Once the children got out of school, she dried her tears and was about to open the door when she heard familiar voices scream, "Uncle DiNozzo!"

"Tony!" Ziva said when she got out of her car, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I was picking them up?"

"I figured you needed time alone after what happened today, so I decided to take them somewhere and eat or something." Noticing they were starting to cause a scene, she reluctantly agreed.

Ziva got back into her car and drove off. She could see why Tony was doing this for her, but she wished he wouldn't. Twenty minutes later, she was sitting on her bed with a photo album. In the album she saw pictures of her, Tali, and Ari, they were all smiling and laughing. She stared at the photos for what seemed like ages, when she was stirred by someone, "Ziva, Ziva."

**Review you guys, this is the second to last chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter, *sniff, sniff*. **

Tony stepped into his partner's apartment. "Ziva," he said, "Ziva." When she wouldn't answer, he told the kids to put a movie on while he went to go see where their 'aunt' was. He went to her bedroom and there enough he saw her asleep on her bed. He bent down so he was by her ear and whispered her name. When she woke up, he realized he'd made a bad decision. Thankfully he grabbed her hand before she could hit him.

"Where are the kids?" Ziva asked groggily. Tony looked at her with a mortified expression.

"I lost them." He said. Ziva looked at him with the same expression.

"_You did what_?" She said.

"Relax, Z, their in the living room watching a movie." Ziva let out a breath and glared at her colleague. The two partners walked in to see their boss's kids watching Enchanted.

"I hate this movie." Ziva whispered to him.  
"Why?"

"It's just so, so," the officer was lost for words.

"Happy?"

"Yes." The two went over to the couch to see the children asleep. Tony went over to the TV and turned it off. He turned to see Ziva picking up J and put him in the spare room. Tony followed her lead and did the same. When they had shut the door to the room, Ziva turned to Tony and said, "Tony, do you remember what you said yesterday?" He looked at her and said in a tone of embarrassment, "Yeah. What about it?"

"I just wanted to say, you are very good with the kids."

"Thanks." Tony said to her in an almost confused tone, "Night, Z."

"Night."

The next day, the team sat at their desks doing paperwork. They had half an hour left before they were to leave when Tony said, "Go home everyone." Ziva gave him a confused look and McGee did the same, but quickly shrugged it off, grabbed his things, and left.

"What are you up to Tony?" Ziva said to him.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could pick the kids up and go out to eat tonight, seeing as Gibbs and the Director will be home tomorrow, I figured we could let the kids eat out at least one night while they're gone."

"Fair enough, but who's picking Leah and J up?"

"We both are." Ziva looked at him with a puzzling look on her face.

"We have almost an hour till we need to get them, which means that you or I can take our car home and we pick them up together." After about five minutes, the partners decided that Tony's car would be taken home, and they would pick the children up in Ziva's car.

Once they got to the school, Leah and J were waiting outside for them. Ziva and Tony both got out and helped the kids into the car.

"What would you guys like to eat?" Tony asked them when everyone was in the car.

"Can we have Italian?" The children asked together.

"You up for Italian, Ziv?" Tony said when he had turned to his partner.

"Sure."

In the restaurant, Tony and Ziva looked at their menus and helped their bosses' children with theirs. Once everyone had ordered, Leah looked at the partners and said, "When will Mommy and Daddy be home?"

"Tomorrow." They were all cut off by the waiter who gave them their food.

After they had finished, they all got into Ziva's car and left. When they got home, Tony and Ziva told the children to get in their pajamas, and they'd all watch a movie together. The five year olds consented and ran to get ready for bed. They came back ten minutes later with a movie.

"What are we watching?" Tony asked.

"The Parent Trap." The movie was put in and they all sat on Ziva's couch to watch it.

The next morning, Ziva was awakened by a knock on the door. She got up gingerly as not to wake up Leah, J, or Tony and went to answer it. When she opened it she saw her Boss and her friend standing in the doorway.

"Hi," she said tiredly.

"I'm sorry Ziva," Jenny said to her, "we thought you'd be up."

"What time is it?"  
"Ten o'clock in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you want we can come get the kids later."

"No," Ziva said, "come in." The newlyweds walked in.

"Sorry, we'll have to sit at the table, your children and Tony have taken under the couch."

"It's taken _over_." Tony said coming to the table. He took the chair next to Ziva. Gibbs looked at Ziva and said, "Did he handle the cases well?" Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

"Yes," Ziva replied. By this time Leah and J had come in.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The two replied in unison. They hugged their parents. "We missed you!" The children said at last.

"We missed you too." Jenny replied. Gibbs and Jenny hugged the kids again. An hour later, everyone was ready to go and Tony and Ziva looked at the family who was telling them good bye.

Once the family had left, Tony looked at Ziva and said, "I'm gonna miss them."

"Me too." Ziva said to him, "Me too."

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm tempted to write a sequal, if anyone is interested, and it would have more McAbby in it.**


End file.
